Choices
by Awezxaxxx
Summary: Lucy has been captured as a slave, and threatened. She cannot tell anyone or her keys will be destroyed, can Lucy rely on Natsu to find out on his own and save her?
1. Prologue: Even the Night is Dangerous

**_Even the Night is Dangerous_**

First off, I want to say that I don't own Fairy Tail. Second, please check out my other story ;)

* * *

Lucy walked along the riverside with her arms outstretched. The moonlight shined down on her reflecting in the river. Lucy had finally gotten home and was about to take her long awaited and deserved bath. She dropped her keys off at the table and went into the bathroom.

As she put her hand on the knob, a knife was put up to her throat. It was pressing against her skin, threatening her every movement. "If you even so much as take another step, I'll slit your throat." Came a deep and dark voice from behind. Damn it! Why did she have to leave her keys over at the table! "Get away from me" Lucy said quietly through gritted teeth. Then she felt her hair lifted and a warm, damp voice breathed into her ear, "Now listen up girly, I have your beloved spirit keys, and if you tell _anyone_ and I mean_ ANYONE, _I won't think twice about destroying them." He whispered dangerously close to her. "W-What do you int-tend to d-do?" She asked him determined not to show him her fear.

"You will become my slave, and refer to me as master" He hissed, "and if you disobey, not only will I destroy one of your keys, I'll punish you."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the prologue after all! :D Please read & review, and also check out my other story. XD


	2. One Less Friend

**_One Less Friend_**

First off, I want to say that I don't own Fairy Tail. Second, please check out my other story ;)

* * *

**What happened last time...**

_Then she felt her hair lifted and a warm, damp voice breathed into her ear, "Now listen up girly, I have your beloved spirit keys, and if you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE, I won't think twice about destroying them." He whispered dangerously close to her. "W-What do you int-tend to d-do?" She asked him determined not to show him her fear._

_"You will become my slave, and refer to me as master" He hissed, "and if you disobey, not only will I destroy one of your keys, I'll punish you."_

* * *

Lucy had named him the Guest. Even though she was asked to refer to him as _master, _but in her head she could call him whatever she wanted. She had called him Guest because she was trying to convince herself that all this was temporary. That he would go away soon. Or at least she hoped so. Lucy was about to go out the door next day to head to the guild, after all, if she didn't show up her friends would be worried.

"Remember. Don't tell anyone, it'll be worst on yourself." He called out behind her. Lucy sighed and closed the door behind her. She blamed all that happened on herself, she was stupid to think that she would be safe, even at her home. Man! What were the chances of Natsu _not_ barging in through her windows that night. But she had a plan. She had written it down on a piece of paper and was going to slip it into Natsu's hand at the end of the day.

"Neeh Lucy! I'm so bored. Let's go on a job!" Natsu suggested excitedly. Lucy so desperately wanted to go, but she knew she couldn't "Natsu, I c-cant, I'm just not f-feeling wel-ll." She answered. Gray and Erza frowned but nodded with a suspicious glint in their eyes. Lisanna came up beside them and hooked her arm around Gray and Erza, "What's wrong Lucy?" She asked a little too playfully if she asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head and reassured them she was okay with a shaky voice. When the sun had started to set, she said goodbye to her teammates. She hugged Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Lisanna goodbye. But there was a certain someone she was anxious to say _goodbye_ to. Lucy hugged Natsu and noticed the pink flush on his cheeks, but before they broke contact, Lucy discreetly placed a piece of paper in his hand. She then smiled at the confused Natsu, and waved at her friends, before leaving the guild.

"Welcome home" Guest said as soon as Lucy stepped inside. "I-I'm back master" Lucy replied quietly with her head bowed. The next thing she knew, she was sent flying into the wall as the Guest slapped her face. "I told you not to ask anyone for help little girl." He spat at her, as he stepped in front of her, blocking any chance of escape.

How did he know that she had asked Natsu for help, she had been so discreet. "I told you before remember? I'm a master of manipulation and potions, and someone like me must have connections right? I know everything. Every single thing about your guild." He hissed as he grabbed Lucy's shirt and lifted her off the ground before throwing her at the kitchen, accidentally opening a cabinet and crushing her plates. She felt the glass stick at her skin as she slowly got up.

"Now which one of your keys shall I destroy?" He asked more to himself than to her. "NO! PLEASE!" Lucy shouted through tears, "THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" "You've broken my rules, therefore they have done something." He answered coldly before ripping a golden key with the sign of the lion off of her key holder. "I think this one'll do nicely" He added, "Now watch me destroy one of your sacred bonds" He laughed. "LOKE!" Lucy screamed full of agony, and tried to reach for her beloved spirit. "Too late brat" He mocked before setting the key onto the palm of his hand. It started levitating in his hand and, before she knew it, scattered into a million different pieces. It turned bright, too bright for Lucy to see, but when her sight slowly came back, there was one less key. One less spirit. And most importantly, one less friend.

* * *

How did you like it? Don't worry, I have something in mind that'll BLOOWW your mind hahah :D Just you wait! And while you're waiting please check out my other story while you're at it! Read & Review please, thanks! :D


	3. Turning Against Lucy

**_Turning Against Lucy_**

By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)

* * *

_"Now which one of your keys shall I destroy?" He asked more to himself than to her. "NO! PLEASE!" Lucy shouted through tears, "THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" "You've broken my rules, therefore they have done something." He answered coldly before ripping a golden key with the sign of the lion off of her key holder. "I think this one'll do nicely" He added, "Now watch me destroy one of your sacred bonds" He laughed. "LOKE!" Lucy screamed full of agony, and tried to reach for her beloved spirit. "Too late brat" He mocked before setting the key onto the palm of his hand. It started levitating in his hand and, before she knew it, scattered into a million different pieces. It turned bright, too bright for Lucy to see, but when her sight slowly came back, there was one less key. One less spirit. And most importantly, one less friend._

* * *

"No... Loke... LOKE!" Lucy screamed through tears, "You...YOU BASTARD!" She ran at him with nothing but her bare arms. The Guest easily side blocked her and threw her down on the ground. Lucy rubbed her head and slowly got off the floor. She couldn't do anything. She felt so helpless. "I told you it would be worst on yourself" He said simply before walking away, "Now go make me some dinner" He added before walking off. She spat after him before finally going to make some dinner for Guest. This was the only way of getting her mind off her friend. Her nakama. She knew that if she started thinking about it, she would completely break down, thus probably gaining another lost friend.

Lucy brought the meal to the Guest, and only when he nodded was she allowed to go change and go to bed. That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she could barely drag herself out of her bed consisting of a pillow and a blanket on the floor. Normally, she would stay home and sulk. But the fear of losing one of her spirits got her up. She prepared breakfast and set it on the table for when the Guest woke up, she didn't want to see him, so she instead quietly listed off heading towards the door. She was anxious to see how Natsu would respond to her cry for help. "Going somewhere?" The Guest asked amusingly with his head crossed. "Y-Yes Master, I've prepared y-your breakfast for you." She responded quietly, hating herself for not getting revenge on her friend and spirit. "Fine, but remember my rules." The Guest called out as he waved his hand and walked off into the toilet. Lucy bowed her head and closed the door behind her. It took all of her willpower to not slam the door shut and swearing at him.

When she arrived at the guild, she was greeted by all of her normal friends. Except one. Where was Natsu, she wondered. Her face lit up as she saw Natsu sitting on a stool by the bar talking with a worried Mirajane. "Hey Natsu!" She yelled as she made her way to him. Lucy looked at Natsu face, that now was directed towards her. His face was disgusted liked he actually hated her. "What." He said coldly. Lucy too shocked to answer just stood gaping at him, wondering what in the world had gotten into him. Natsu turned back around and started talking to Mira. She vaguely made out "See...She just doesn't...I hate...NO..." She was fairly sure, that he was talking about her. And not in a good way. Mira frowned at Natsu, and had a concerned look on her face as she looked from Natsu to Lucy. What had the Guest done? She wondered furiously, determined to find an answer.

That was when she had a sudden flashback to what he had said the night before._ "I'm a master of manipulation and potions..." _He had was it! The Guest must've made a potion and gotten Natsu to drink it. Boy was he naive she thought, almost laughing at his situation before another nagging thought struck her. Who had told him? "..._and someone like me must have connections right? I know everything. Every single thing about your guild."_ That was then, that a theoretical light bulb blinked on top of her head. It was almost certainly a double agent, a spy on the inside. But who, she pondered looking around the guild. From now on, she had to keep a close eye on everybody in the guild. If she ratted the culprit out, they were sure to kick them out of the guild, and she could freely ask for help.

A glass shattered over at the bar, and a loud and angry voice sounded throughout the whole guild. "I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE. SHE'S CRAZY AND SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH HER!" Flames erupted from his whole body as Natsu's face became an angry grimace. By now, his little "performance" had gained everyone in the guild's interest. They were desperate to know who _she_ was, but only Lucy knew, and it was her. She was literally on the brink of tears, and stared up at the ceiling to prevent them from falling down. When she had gained enough courage to look at Natsu again, he was walking towards her. Fast and determined steps. A sudden hope rose within her, hoping it was because he finally had realized his mistake, and was going to help her. But that wasn't the case. He strode up to her, so their faces were inches apart, letting everyone know that the _she _he was talking about was Lucy.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked with more than a hint of disgust in his voice, "Why?" Lucy was more shocked than angry or sad. The Guest had made him think that she had done something, how was she going to explain to him that she was innocent when he didn't even bother to listen and just jumped to conclusions. "I d-don't know, Natsu, w-why don't y-you tell m-me" She stammered, afraid of the answer. She looked around the guild, studying everyone's faces, they were either shocked or overwhelmed. But one face caught her interest. She was staring at her with such intensity, that Lucy might have fainted, if not Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames, bringing her to a state of warmth. Lisanna was looking at Lucy with an evil grin on her face, snickering at her.

Lisanna was the double agent. Aaaahh, she thought, what's everyone going to say about that.

* * *

Sooo that was that! Surprising huh? Oh and don't worry, I have something up my sleeve about Loke... Just sayin' hahah ;) Please read and review, oh and I might not update everyday, but I'll try! :D


	4. Running From Fairy Tail

**_Running From Fairy Tail_**

_By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)_

* * *

_"What's gotten into you?" He asked with more than a hint of disgust in his voice, "Why?" Lucy was more shocked than angry or sad. The Guest had made him think that she had done something. "I d-don't know, Natsu, w-why don't y-you tell m-me" She stammered, afraid of the answer. She looked around the guild, studying everyone's faces, they were either shocked or overwhelmed. But one face caught her interest. She was staring at her with such intensity, that Lucy might have fainted, if not Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames, bringing her to a state of warmth. Lisanna was looking at Lucy with an evil grin on her face, snickering at her._

_Lisanna was the double agent. Aaaahh, she thought, what's everyone going to say about that._

* * *

So Natsu thought that Lucy had chased Igneel away. That she had told Igneel to abandon Natsu, and the only reason Lucy had wanted to join Fairy Tail was to keep a close eye on him, making sure he wouldn't find his father. She had tried to convince Natsu that she never would think of that, and that she so desperately wanted him to find his father as much as he did. And when that didn't help, she had gone and ratted Lisanna out.

"No! Everyone, Lisanna is making you think this! I don't have anything to do with this!" She insisted. Some actually believed her, but then Lisanna had, as quick as lighting, drawn a potion out of her pocket and pushed the lid off, letting the purple gas spread through the entire guild. "NO! Everyone! DON'T INHALE IT, IT'S POIS-" She was cut off as the gas reached her nose and she had to hold her breath. The whole guild were standing in a semi-circle around her, completely in a daze. Lucy sent Lisanna a "why" look, before looking at Natsu to see if he had held his breath, unfortunately, he hadn't.

"I had to give Natsu 5 potions before he finally turned against you." Lisanna grinned evilly as she stepped and made her way through the crowd, "And why, you ask? Well because ever since I'd gotten back from Edolas, Natsu had been leaning more towards you. Before _you _came, Natsu and I were the best of friends. We _were_ going to become more than friends, but then I was transported to Edolas, and when I came back, _you_ were the problem. You're the obstacle between Natsu's love for me. He doesn't look the same way at me like he does to you, he always smiles when he sees you, it's like his whole world lights up. He's also a little overprotective at times, but I know Natsu. He's fallen in love with a witch, and I need to save him from you." Lucy was dumbfounded, she was taken aback by surprise, she never knew that he felt the same way she did. She felt a pink blush creep onto her cheeks as she took in the information, but the happiness didn't last long. Lucy let out a cough and realized that her lungs needed more air, she was on the verge of fainting. With the last bit of oxygen in her body, she leapt for the exit of the guild and ran a good few meters before stopping and heaving for more air.

Lucy turned around to face the guild, Fairy Tail. It had once been a place with family, friends and love, and was everything for her. Now, Lisanna and the Guest, had turned it into a disaster, everyone had turned their back against her, all thanks Lisanna's jealousy. But she couldn't blame her, Lucy had been in love with Natsu ever since she saw that Natsu had a big heart - especially for his friends. _Natsu..._ Lucy thought. She wished Lisanna hadn't gone crazy. She wished Lisanna would go back to her old self. She- "Quick everybody!" Lisanna's voice boomed through the guild as they all rushed outside. Lucy had just in time, thrown herself into the bushes, kneeling completely still. "Everyone, split up, we can find that wench much easier that way!" Lisanna shouted through a loudspeaker. Every guild member looked at each other, uncertain of whether they should do it or not. "She's not who you think she is anymore. We have to get to her before she does something horrible!" That got all of their attention and in less than 10 seconds, everyone had scattered. They didn't want to chase and capture their friend, it was like something was nagging at them telling them not to, but they had pushed that thought away and listened to what was most reasonable.

Lucy waited til she couldn't see anyone anymore and stood up, getting a good view of the places surrounding the guild. The sun was set high on the sky, it was probably around an early 1 o' clock, Lucy estimated. She figured she would stay put, if everyone had run away from this place, it meant no one would be here to capture her. It was after all a good plan, and satisfied with her decision, she found a bench near a park and sat down to think about her next move. But she didn't get to think long, before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked with a dark look on his face, "I could smell you close by, but I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to take revenge on you all by myself."

* * *

Next chapter is going to be romantic, i think! Sooo heads up to all those NaLu fans out there haha :) But i might not update tomorrow, I don't have time, so I think that I'll first get to it the day after tomorrow. But who knows, I might be able to update tmr. Keep our fingers crossed haha lol ;) Please read & review and hope you enjoyed the chapter ;P


	5. Courage and Persuasion

**_Courage and Persuasion_**

By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)

* * *

_Lucy waited til she couldn't see anyone anymore and stood up, getting a good view of the places surrounding the guild. The sun was set high on the sky, it was probably around an early 1 o' clock, Lucy estimated. She figured she would stay put, if everyone had run away from this place, it meant no one would be here to capture her. It was after all a good plan, and satisfied with her decision, she found a bench near a park and sat down to think about her next move. But she didn't get to think long, before her thoughts were interrupted._

_"Hey Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked with a dark look on his face, "I could smell you close by, but I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to take revenge on you all by myself."_

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth. Natsu had outsmarted her, guess the potion also made him smarter. He stepped forward with his hands engulfed in fire, and a dark facial expression was very evident on his face. "Lucy, you... Out of all people, I would never have thought that you would turn against me" He said, showing his pain through his eyes for less than a second, before his face turned back to the evil look he wore. "N-Natsu, think! Do you really think I would do that to you?" Lucy asked desperately, searching for any sign that he believed her. His face turned expressionless, almost friendly, before he snapped out of it, "Stop it Lucy, your little mind games won't work on me. Lisanna warned me about you, telling me that you would probably try and manipulate me" He snapped. Lucy sighed, if only he saw the irony, "Look Natsu, Lisanna's manipulating you. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true." She insisted, trying to spark that expressionless look once again.

Natsu's eyes quivered, he stepped back before strongly shaking his head, "N-NO! Enough, I've h-had enough of y-your lies!" He shouted. Part of him wanted to believe her, the other part knew he shouldn't, also called his mind and gut. With that he charged forward, in rage, his fist enveloped in flames. Lucy didn't want to fight Natsu, so all she did was avoid and dodge. But Natsu, being fueled by rage, was faster than Lucy, so she eventually got hit. Multiple times. Flame after flame, hitting her everywhere. She got blown into a tree, Lucy was panting now, as she struggled to get up. She leaned herself against the tree, supporting herself against it. "L-Look N-Natsu, I swear to you that I didn't do it!" She yelled trying to persuade him, "Think. Really think about this, don't you feel something fishy about this, if you really trust me, then trust me on this. I. Did. Not. Do. Anything." She stated. Natsu, who was only standing a few meters away from her, staggered.

Should Natsu trust his gut or his mind. His flames vanished, as he clutched his head tightly. His whole mind was going crazy, he had a serious headache, the pain was pounding into his brain. Whenever he tried to dig up information about Lucy, or thought about her, his whole brain just collapsed sending enormous amounts of pain into his head. His eyes were big and wide, still quivering. He roared in pain as he shut his eyelids completely, hoping it would dull the pain. Lucy was standing in front of Natsu, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to his side and comfort him, but she was very injured, and taking another blow from Natsu wouldn't help her condition. Lucy shook her head, she didn't care if she got beaten up, all she cared about right now was Natsu, she needed to help him. She staggered over to Natsu, slowly and gently. "N-NO! G-GET A AWAY F-FROM ME-E!" Natsu yelled, his eyes completely taken over by fear and pain.

"N-Natsu, please!" Lucy pleaded. "S-STAY AWAY!" Natsu yelled still clutching his head tightly. Lucy frowned, and decided to take the leap. She cared a lot for Natsu, and she wasn't going to let words stop her. She courageously took a step forward, closing the space between them, and still looking Natsu in the eyes, she put a hand up to his cheek. Natsu immediately stopped in his tracks, shooting his eyes open and looking directly in her beautiful eyes. His pain dulled considerably, and he was able to think about her without his head going overboard. He dug through his memories of her, and realized that what Lucy had told him was true. As much as he wanted to oversee that point, Lisanna was a culprit, and she made him, along with everyone in the guild, hurt her. And that's when it struck him, he had hurt Lucy. He took a step back, shaking his head, "L-Lucy... I-I hurt you! How will you ever forgive me!" He said, fear striking him, paralyzing him until Lucy staggered over to him and smiled lovingly. "You were being controlled, and I know that deep down, you've never wanted to hurt me"

She smiled through her tears, "I'm so happy you remember me again!" She yelled before crashing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Natsu's cheeks immediately became light pink, but he hugged her back. When they parted, Lucy surprised him with leaning towards him. Natsu's eyes widened, as he realized he was leaning forward too. He laid his arms around her waist, and the other hand went up to her cheek and caressed it lovingly. When they lips met, fireworks were exploding inside both of their heads. Natsu showed his sorriness through their kiss, he kissed her lovingly and passionately. They had both been in love with each other for so long, and they had finally done something about it. When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other, completely in a romantic daze.

Until Lucy winced, and groaned out in pain, as she realized her injuries. She lost her balance on the ground, and fell down. Down into Natsu's arms, his eyes were filled with pain. He put his forehead up to her before whispering, "I'm so sorry Lucy. I promise to make it up to you, with the rest of my life... That is.. If you would like me to.."His voice trailed off and a pink flush crept onto his cheeks as he embarrassed look away. Lucy thought it was too cute and romantic to be true, but something deep inside her told her that this was real. "Of course Natsu, I would more than love you to" She replied, slowly and painfully raising her hand to turn Natsu's head with his chin. She grinned upon seeing his flushed cheeks, "You better start making up for it now" she smiled.

* * *

YAYYYY! hahah Natsu finally snaps out of it ;P Next chapter, the Guest needs to be defeated! hehe Hope you liked the chapter, and please read & review. Have a good day everybody! Oh and I really appreciate all of you reviews so far, it means I'm doing a good job in writing this story! Thanks!


	6. The Guest

**_The Guest_**

By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)

* * *

_Until Lucy winced, and groaned out in pain, as she realized her injuries. She lost her balance on the ground, and fell down. Down into Natsu's arms, his eyes were filled with pain. He put his forehead up to her before whispering, "I'm so sorry Lucy. I promise to make it up to you, with the rest of my life... That is.. If you would like me to.."His voice trailed off and a pink flush crept onto his cheeks as he embarrassed look away. Lucy thought it was too cute and romantic to be true, but something deep inside her told her that this was real. "Of course Natsu, I would more than love you to" She replied, slowly and painfully raising her hand to turn Natsu's head with his chin. She grinned upon seeing his flushed cheeks, "You better start making up for it now" she smiled._

* * *

Natsu held out his hand for Lucy, "Let's go get this guy who did this to you" He snarled. And together, hand in hand, they made their way to her apartment. When they had reached the doorsteps, Lucy hesitated. _What if the Guest did something_ horri ble_ to her keys._ Natsu turned her chin, to face him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you and your keys. I swear that I won't let anything happen to them" Natsu said with determination. Lucy nodded nervously, they had made a plan. She was to go into her apartment, and get the Guest into the bathroom. From there, Natsu could burn the whole room up, leaving him utterly defeated. But she had her doubts, what if everything didn't go as planned. Lucy sighed, there was nothing she could do about it now. She waved at Natsu, who stood ready at to door entrance to to storm in and burn the toilet.

"Welcome back." The Guest said coldly, as he stood up from the couch. "I'm home Master" Lucy answered, feeling a weird sense of comfort, knowing that Natsu was right behind her. "Shall I prepare dinner, while you wash your hands?" Lucy asked, showing her hand towards the direction of the bathroom. She was rewarded with a punch in the gut, and hit to her head as she fell coughing down onto the wooden floor. "Don't tell me what to do brat" He spat, as he kicked her hard repeatedly. Suddenly, the door was blown off, as Natsu stood at the entrance, his face full of rage and anger. His deadly glare was enough to shut even Erza up, if she saw it. "Just try touching her again, you bastard" He fumed as flames erupted from his clenched fists. Without another second, he charged at the Guest, and the Guest being too shocked to take in what had happened, stood there and took the blow. He got blown back, and crashed out the window, into the streets. Natsu hopped onto window sill, and jumped off, roaring with all his might. _So much for the plan, _Lucy thought, before using the chance to find her keys. But before doing so, she looked out the window, and shouted, "Oi Natsu, can you distract him until I find my keys?" "I'll do better than that, I'll beat him unconscious for ever hurting you" He answered, his deadly eyes on his opponent. Lucy nodded and turned her back to the window.

Lucy rummaged through her apartment, thinking where it could be. The Guest wouldn't just leave it lying around in plane sight, no he would hide it. _My spirits... Please help me! I need to find all of you!_ She thought desperately, throwing things out of the way, in order to look closely. _Lucy..._ Suddenly a ton of voices, some that she thought sounded a lot like her spirits, talked in unison. _Lucy..._ The voices became clearer and louder, as she went around the room._ My spirits!_ She thought, they were helping her. She followed the direction, where the voices sounded loudest, and when she entered the bathroom, she trailed her hand along the tiles. _Push the tile... _It came from her spirits once again, Lucy did what she was told, and pushed the tile in. At the same time, another tile was pushed out, bringing her beloved keys along with it. She caught her spirits, and immediately felt a sense of warmth and comfort. _Thank you my friends!_ She silently thanked, as she held her keys tightly.

She then checked her keys, seeing if anything had been damaged. That was when she remembered, Loke had been taken away from her. A huge wave of sadness overcame her, and she had to sit down in order think. _I'm so sorry Loke..._ She thought as she checked her other keys, but while in the midst of checking, she saw a key with the sign of the lion. Completely confused, she looked closer, and tried calling him out. "Gate of the lion, I open thee! Loke!" She yelled summoning her spirit. "Yo! Lucy! Are you alright, I sensed your discomfort, but I was unable to pass through the gate." Loke said worriedly as soon as he was released, standing with his black suit. Lucy just stared dumbfounded at him, "B-But the Guest... H-He... N-No..." She was unable to form words. Loke who had experienced the whole thing, prodded at his glasses, and closed his eyes before speaking. "Well, as your spirit, I heard everything that was going on, he is simply a master of manipulations Therefore, by manipulating your mind, to think that you saw me being destroyed, he was able to make you think I was gone." He concluded, opening his eyes. "And I would like to give him a piece of my mind" He growled. Lucy nodded, "Me too."

With Lucy in his arms, Loke jumped out the window, to join the fight. He set her down, before asking Natsu, "Oi Natsu! Mind if I get my revenge?" He shouted. Natsu grinned and replied, "Go right ahead!" Loke charged at the Guest, hitting him repeatedly. The Guest being dumbfounded that Lucy had found her keys, took the hits. That was a fatal mistake, because Loke beat him with all his might. And no one slips away from that without several cuts and bruises. Only when Loke had beat him unconscious, did he step away and wave at Lucy and Natsu, before disappearing into the spirit world.  
"Hey Natsu, what happened to our original plan?" Lucy asked him annoyed, he could never stick to any plan. Natsu replied her with a strange look on his face, "Well Lucy, what was I supposed to do? Do nothing while that guy hurt you? I would rather compliment Gray!" Lucy smirked, she liked that Natsu cared for her that much. "You're too much, you know that?" She laughed. Natsu laughed with her, snaking his arms around her waist, and placing a kiss on her mouth. Together, they walked hand in hand, at sunset, back to the guild, where a big surprise awaited them.

* * *

The Guest is defeated! Hahah, next chapter is going to be how the guild turns back to normal and stuff ;) Please read & review, I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten! Thank you to everyone who appreciates this story! :D


	7. Deceiving

**_Deceiving_**

By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)

* * *

_With Lucy in his arms, Loke jumped out the window, to join the fight. He set her down, before asking Natsu, "Oi Natsu! Mind if I get my revenge?" He shouted. Natsu grinned and replied, "Go right ahead!" Loke charged at the Guest, hitting him repeatedly. The Guest being dumbfounded that Lucy had found her keys, took the hits. That was a fatal mistake, because Loke beat him with all his might. And no one slips away from that without several cuts and bruises. Only when Loke had beat him unconscious, did he step away and wave at Lucy and Natsu, before disappearing into the spirit world.  
"Hey Natsu, what happened to our original plan?" Lucy asked him annoyed, he could never stick to any plan. Natsu replied her with a strange look on his face, "Well Lucy, what was I supposed to do? Do nothing while that guy hurt you? I would rather compliment Gray!" Lucy smirked, she liked that Natsu cared for her that much. "You're too much, you know that?" She laughed. Natsu laughed with her, snaking his arms around her waist, and placing a kiss on her mouth. Together, they walked hand in hand, at sunset, back to the guild, where a big surprise awaited them._

* * *

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Lisanna screamed, hoping that the rest of the guild members could hear her, as Lucy and Natsu walked back to the guild. They had completely forgotten that the guild was still under Lisanna's influence. Natsu's jaw clenched, Lisanna used to be his best and closest friend, what had gotten into her? "  
Natsu laid his hand on Lisanna's shoulders, "Lisanna! Stop this, it's not getting you anywhere, even your partner has been defeated." He insisted. Lisanna frowned, thinking about what Natsu had said. She stood still so long, that Natsu was about to take his hand off of her shoulder, before she spoke again. "O-Okay Natsu. I t-trust you, and I'm so sorry!" She pleaded. "You can start by apologizing to Lucy" Natsu grinned as Lucy shyly stepped out from behind Natsu. "I'm so sorry Lucy! I had no idea what I was doing! Please forgive me!" Lisanna cried. Lucy responded by grinning and hugging Lisanna, "I'm so happy, you snapped out of the spell!".

Suddenly the ground started shaking, and a big, warm magical presence appeared. "Master!" Lucy yelled, waving her hands. Markarov walked over to them followed by the rest of the guild. They were kind of hiding behind the Master, ashamed at what they had done. "It seems they had been placed under a spell while I was gone at the monthly council meetings. Always up to trouble when I'm gone..." Markarov said, his voice trailing off as he started mumbling to himself about "young people these days". He cleared his throat and began speaking clearly again, "Well, anyway, I snapped them out of it, and-" He looked oddly at Natsu, "I haven't cured Natsu yet, should I-" Again he was cut off, as Natsu began speaking, "I'm alright Gramps! Lucy helped me snap out of it!". He nodded, before proceeding to stare at them individually. Markarov eyed Natsu, then Lucy, before nodding satisfied with himself and continued on to Lisanna. The whole guild stood there in tension, wanting to know what Markarov was doing.

Lucy could see Markarov's eyes turn to steel, "Lucy, Natsu. Step away from Lisanna, now!" His voice thundered. "But why? Lisanna apologized, she was under a spell and I-" Lucy was interrupted by Markarov, "No. Souls under a spell are able to be cured, but souls that have ventured into the dark by their own choice, have no chance of regaining their light back." Natsu reached out for Lucy, but before he could get ahold of her arm, Lisanna had put her hands around Lucy's neck, closing off her air supply. "Figured it out, did you _Markarov_?" She said evilly, "Well watch as I kill one of your beloved _children_!" Lisanna laughed. Natsu stepped forward, it was like his eyes were made of steel, the way he stared at Lisanna. Lisanna shook her head, "If any of you so much as move slightly, I swear, I won't hesitate killing this brat." Lucy struggled, clawing her hands at Lisanna's, but cut off from her air supply, she was getting weaker and weaker. She choked gasped, but she could feel herself slowly drifting away. Her hand movements got slower and slower, when she suddenly fell limp. "LUCYY!" She could vaguely hear Natsu yelling desperately, "LUCY, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. DON'T GIVE UP ON FAIRY TAIL!" He continued to roar.

That got Lucy her fighting spirit again. She slowly and weakly crept on of her hands down to her keys, and pulled out Aries' key. She didn't know if it was going to work, because her voice also had been cut off with her air supply. So what Lucy did was to concentrate all of her willpower on her key, and think. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't even feel Aries' presence, until she spoke. "I'm sorry!" She quivered. With that, Lucy opened her eyes, thinking that it was time for payback.

* * *

Mind blowing right!? Haha I love stories with a twist at the ending, or just when something that you didn't predict was going to happen, happens... ;) haha well anyways, please read and leave a review, I really appreciate all your reviews and comments, and especially those who have been following my stories! Have a good day everyone! :D


	8. Final Chance

**_Final Chance_**

By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, and with that being said, ENJOY! :)

* * *

_That got Lucy her fighting spirit again. She slowly and weakly crept on of her hands down to her keys, and pulled out Aries' key. She didn't know if it was going to work, because her voice also had been cut off with her air supply. So what Lucy did was to concentrate all of her willpower on her key, and think. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't even feel Aries' presence, until she spoke. "I'm sorry!" She quivered. With that, Lucy opened her eyes, thinking that it was time for payback._

* * *

Lucy shot her eyes open, and bit into Lisanna's arm with such strength that Lisanna gasped, shocked that Lucy still had that much strength inside of her. Lisanna's arms weakened, and Lucy took that chance to free herself of her enemy, before yelling, "Now! Aries, immobilize her, but please don't kill her! She's... She's still my friend!". Aries nodded before stretching her arms out, and shouting," Wool Prison!". Pink and fluffy wool shot out of her hands, and turned itself into a jail-like cage around Lisanna. But she was faster, "Soul Takeover!" Lisanna yelled, jumping into the air, arms and legs morphing into wings and claws.

"Don't think you've ever been my friend_ Lucy!"_ Lisanna screeched, over the flapping of wings. "Lucy!" A worried Natsu yelled, running over to Lucy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Can you stand? Are you-" Natsu bombarded Lucy with questions, but got interrupted as a furious and jealous Lisanna dove down at them, splitting them apart. "You don't deserve his love and care!" Lisanna spat, as she landed in between them. Lucy was in a pinch. She didn't want to hurt her friend, let alone someone who had been close to Natsu. How was she going to get herself out of this one. They all stood in silence, each thinking of their next move, as tension hung thick in the air.

Until Lucy suddenly got an idea. She ordered Aries, in a whisper, to produce wool, that would cloud everyone's vision, but she had to make it look like, she was going for Lisanna. Aries nodded before casting her hands out and charged towards Lisanna, "Wool Fog!" She commanded, as everything got pink and cloudy. While everyone was distracted by the fog, Lucy pulled another key out of her belt. "Gate of the Maiden. I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy summoned her spirit, as Virgo appeared, in her usual uniform and handcuffed wrists. "Should I be punished princess?" Virgo asked innocently, but completely unaware of the situation. She looked around, using her radioactive eyes, before adding, "I take it I should trap Lisanna? If you were going for the kill, Aries would've finished her off sooner." Lucy, surprised that Virgo for once had understood the situation, nodded and thanked Virgo, who nodded back and disappeared into the ground.

As the fog disappeared, Lisanna's face was a nasty grimace, as she stared darkly at Lucy before coming with a comment, "That was hardly nothing, if that's as strong as your spirits are, I can finish you off quickly." Natsu stepped in front Lucy, his face had hardened into a stern look, "Over my dead body Lisanna. You're... You're not the same as before. You're not the happy and loving Lisanna I knew. Evil has taken your soul, and I who thought I had gotten you back... Something in you changed when you got back from Edolas..." Natsu looked away painfully before adding,"You're not the Lisanna I used to know." Lisanna was about to reply angrily, but before she could say a word, Virgo appeared, speeding up from the ground and dragging a prison cage made of the earth's materials. On her way up, she had delivered a momentary knock-out blow to Lisanna, put her in the cage, and locked it. "Sorry I took so long princess, I first had to make the prison, before being able to dig up." Virgo apologized, bowing slightly.

Seconds after, Lisanna awoke, gasping for air. She looked around furious, wanting to know, who had knocked her out, before realizing her own situation. She was back in her normal human form, a quick expression of fear crossed her face as what had happened dawned on her, but was quickly covered up by an equally disturbing evil facial expression. "Soul Takeover!" She yelled, trying to transform, but miserably failing. "The prison is made of holy earth, which means dark beings are not allowed magic, if they even so much as touch it." Virgo explained simply. "Lisanna!" Two voices yelled, running out from the dumbfounded and awestruck Fairy Tail crowd. Mirajane and Elfman ran over to their younger sister. Mira put her hand on Lisanna's shoulder, "Lisanna, please, I know there's some good in there!" She called out desperately, before Elfman added, "Please! We don't ever want to lose you again!". Markarov walked over to the cage, before clearing his throat and closing his eyes, "Lisanna. This is you final chance to walk the path of light." Markarov offered, hoping that she would accept the offer. But he knew better, he could see her soul completely bathed in evil. He had noticed that Edolas had brought traces of darkness with the guild members when they had gotten back from Edolas, but it had soon disappeared, they hadn't been there as long as Lisanna had.

"Like hell I will, old man!"Lisanna scowled, sending him her dirtiest look. "Then, I here forth declare you, Lisanna Strauss, banned from Fairy Tail." Markarov announced clearly and sadly, looking around to face his beloved guild members. "It pains me to do so, but as a master, it is my responsibility." He added, looking down onto the ground. "Like I care! It was all an act!" Lisanna argued, her disgust, easily shown on her face. Mira and Elfman worriedly looked at each other before hugging their young and beloved sister goodbye. A single tear fell from Lisanna's eyes, but was quickly wiped away, as Mira and Elfman embraced her. Their tears, everyone's tears, fell drop after drop, as they heard Lisanna was being banned. "Please master, I'm sure we can work something out!" Lucy pleaded, she loved all her friends, and didn't want any one of them banned. Erza stepped out and walked over to the master, "I agree with master. It is not wise to have an evil soul amongst too many good ones. It will either result in Lisanna randomly lashing out, or turning the whole guild into a dark one." Erza agreed, crossing her arms. They could all tell it was hard to say the words, but she did what was right. "No! NO! Master, this isn't right! We can't let her go again!" Mira cried, desperately but hopelessly trying to convince her master.

Markarov squeezed his eyes shut, "My decision is made." He simply said before walking away. No one knowing that tears were falling from his eyes. Suddenly Aries and Virgo wavered, sensing their master's dangerously low magic power, they turned around to face her before saying, "We shall be taking our leave now. Take care." They both disappeared, leaving back a trail of golden light. As soon as they disappeared, Lucy collapsed. After she had gotten beaten by Natsu, her magic power had fallen drastically, and to call two spirits at the same time for such a long time, was in fact amazing. "Lucy!" Natsu cried worriedly, catching her right before she hit the ground. Lucy was about to reassure him that she was fine, but a loud and obnoxious voice filled the air. "I don't care about all this! Whatever! I don't need this from any of you. I want nothing to do with any of you!" Lisanna screeched, "But mark my words, I will get revenge. And when I do, " She continued, pointing at Lucy, "You're going to be the one paying for it." With Virgo being gone, the prison was slowly falling apart, and Lisanna was able to perform a Soul Takeover, completely destroying the cage.

The moment she destroyed the cage, it was like she destroyed her friendship towards Fairy Tail, officially declaring war. Lisanna laughed evilly, as she flapped her mighty wings, and lifted off into the air, flying away in amazing speed. Everyone watched her leave, knowing that once they couldn't see her any longer, Lisanna would officially become an enemy. Mira and Elfman were completely broken, as they sat hugging each other, as heavy streams of tears fell down their faces. Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again. Especially Lisanna." He said, a frightening look taking over his face, "I now know that she's completely different. If I had known before, I would've done something about it, and maybe you wouldn't be in this condition." Lucy's face was full of tears, not because her injuries were making her cry, it was because all of this was her fault. She slowly wriggled herself free of Natsu, who was so stubborn that he only let her stand on her own if she let one of her arms hang around his neck. Lucy faced the rest of Fairy Tail before saying, "I'm sorry Fairy Tail! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, and... and if you don't want me in Fairy Tail anymore... I'll... I'll live with it."

* * *

Phew! hhahah long chapter, but also pretty emotional haha. I expect that there is going to be many chapters in this story, but it depends on when they will be written. Please read and review, I really appreciate all of your feedback :)


End file.
